This invention relates to a solar quilt for heating the ground to lengthen the agricultural growing season, drying fruits in agriculture, heating swimming pools and other liquids, heating building surfaces, heating sewage treatment lagoons, preventing freezing of water in downspouts, gutters and sidewalks and for other industrial and domestic purposes.
It is a feature of one object of the invention to provide a quilt which collects radiant energy and transmits the energy therethrough, but which substantially reduces heat flow in an opposite direction.
It is a feature of another object of the invention to provide a solar quilt suitable for use in heating a swimming pool.
It is a feature of another object of the invention to provide a solar quilt for use in connection with the heating of buildings either directly or in conjunction with heat pumps.
It is a feature of a further object of the invention to provide a solar quilt for raising the temperature of soil and for extending the growing season in agricultural processes, including the drying of produce.
It is a feature of a further object of the invention to provide a solar quilt for use in raising and/or controlling the temperature of sewage lagoons, fishponds, agriculture areas, and similar examples.